Generic roll-off transport devices are known in the prior art. This generally involves transport devices which can be set down on the ground by a corresponding swap body vehicle, or loaded onto the transport vehicle from the ground, via a rolling movement. Such swap body vehicles, also called hook-lift vehicles, are known, for example, from DE 2617638 A1. Such swap body vehicles usually serve for receiving roll-off transport devices designed as troughs, units, and/or containers which can be set down. These are also referred to as roll-off tippers. A hook-lift device is provided to this end having a loading arm which is typically hydraulically movable and can be moved, particularly displaced and/or pivoted, on the machine frame of the swap body vehicle between a transport position and an unloading and/or loading position. For unloading, the transport device is normally pushed out over the rear edge of the machine frame of the swap body vehicle, where it tips and then rolls off onto the ground until reaching its final dropped position. The loading movement occurs respectively in the opposite direction.
As is known, these roll-off transport devices comprise a bottom structure, a connecting structure connected, particularly rigidly, to the bottom structure on a face side and protruding upwardly therefrom, and a loading arm connection arranged on the connecting structure for the loading arm of a swap body vehicle. Thus, in the present case the bottom structure refers to that device of the roll-off transport device which defines the bottom of the roll-off transport device. The connecting structure generally refers to that structure which ultimately connects the bottom structure to a coupling device for the loading arm of the swap body vehicle and enables force transmission for the unloading and/or loading process. The loading arm connection ultimately serves the mechanical coupling of the loading arm of the swap body vehicle in order to be able to load and/or unload the roll-off transport device.
The loading arm connection is normally a protruding support bracket, which a hook of the loading arm of the swap body vehicle can engage. In a practical application, however, there are frequently situations in which the roll-off transport device, still at least partially standing on the ground, must be maneuvered by the swap body vehicle, for example, into a favorable loading and/or unloading position. In this regard, however, known mounting brackets only allow for extremely limited maneuvering, frequently particularly in a range of less than 60°. Moreover, the hook of the loading arm of the swap body vehicle frequently glides along the bracket in a more or less uncontrolled manner during maneuvering, which can lead to instability of the roll-off transport device in extreme situations. This means that the application of such roll-off transport devices is frequently restricted and not possible particularly if a given situation requires regular extensive maneuvering between the swap body vehicle and the roll-off transport device.